inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Gouenji Shuuya
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven Young_Gouenji_HQ.png|Young Gouenji playing soccer. Gouenji_before_he_joined_Raimon.png|Gouenji before he joined Raimon's soccer team. Casualgouenjiyounganime.png|Gouenji's casual outfit. Gouenji_header.png|Gouenji about to kick the ball, which amazed Endou. Gouenji_in_Raimon_HQ.png|Gouenji in Raimon. GouenjiInjured.JPG|Gouenji injured. Endou_looks_shocked.png|Gouenji at the hospital and almost looks shocked when seeing Endou. Gouenji_and_Kazemaru_depressed_at_what_endou_said.png|Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what Endou said. Kidou,_Ichinose_and_Gouenji.png|Gouenji with Ichinose and Kidou. Gouenji_and_Kidou_helping_Endou_train.png|Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou train. Gouenji_annoyed_about_playing_Kidokawa_Seishuu.png|Gouenji annoyed about playing Kidokawa Seishuu. Gouenji's_skills_at_cooking.png|Gouenji showing off his cooking skills. Gouenji_in_the_Raimon_uniform.png|Gouenji at the Inazuma General Hospital. Gouenji_looking_at_Yuuka_in_a_coma.png|Gouenji looking at Yuuka whilst in her coma. Gouenji_angry_with_Kageyama.png|Gouenji angry with Kageyama, as he was told that Kageyama may have been involved with Yuuka's accident. Gouenji_family_anime.png|A family picture. Gouenji_and_the_others_worried_about_Endou.png|Gouenji and the others worried about Endou. Yuuka_giving_Gouenji_the_pendant.png|Yuuka giving Gouenji the pendant. The_pendant_Yuuka_gave_to_Gouenji.png|The pendant. Gouenji_with_his_necklace.png|Gouenji wearing the pendant (and showcasing his abs). Gouenji_in_the_uniform.png|Gouenji wearing Raimon's school uniform. Aliens_talking_to_Gouenji.png|The Aliens threatening Gouenji about harming Yuuka. Title pic of IE 30 HQ.PNG|Gouenji leaving Raimon. The_mysterious_boy_IE_48_HQ.PNG|Gouenji spying on Raimon at Okinawa. Gouenji revealing himself IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji revealing himself. Gouenji stealing the ball IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji's awesome dribbling. Gouenji_scores_with_Bakunetsu_Storm_IE52_HQ.png|Gouenji after scoring a goal for Raimon, with his new hissatsu Bakunetsu Storm. Gouenji_with_his_sister_Yuuka.png|Shuuya and Yuuka. Gouenji_Shuuyal.png|Gouenji playing for Inazuma Japan B. Gouenji_Shuuya_37.jpg|Gouenji in the Inazuma Japan jacket. Katsuya_talking_to_Shuuya.png|Katsuya saying to Shuuya to keep playing for Inazuma Japan. Gouenji_at_graduation.jpg|Gouenji at graduation. Endou Gouenji and Kidou! HQ126.png|Gouenji with his best friends Endou and Kidou. Hijikata Vs Gouenji.png|Gouenji vs Hijikata in the selection match. Gouenji and fubuki stopping the ball.png|Gouenji and Fubuki stopping the ball from getting in the goal. Kazemaru worried about Gouenji.png|Gouenji as he makes Kazemaru worry about him. Gouenji doing a flip in his training.png|Gouenji doing a backflip in his training in episode 5. Gouenji thinking.png|Gouenji thinking about Yuuka while holding the pendant. Got_hurt_during_training Ouch ! Inazuma Eleven GO Gouenjiflashback.png|Gouenji in Tenma's flashback. Ishido_Shuuji_talking_to_Endou.jpg|Ishido talking to Endou. Ishuuji.jpg|Ishido on his throne. Ishido_watching_the_match_of_Dragonlink_against_Raimon_GO_44_HQ.png|Ishido watching the Holy Road finals. Gouenji_flashback_old_Raimon_InaGO44_HQ.png|A flashback of Gouenji's. Gouenji_Toramaru_and_Endou!_InaGO44_HQ.png|Gouenji, Toramaru and Endou together! Tumblr_m18jl9Gcey1qae2rq.png|Gouenji and Tenma. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Gouenji_wears_the_Time_Bracelet_CS7HD.png|Gouenji displaying his Time Bracelet. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Gouenji_Ep1.png|Gouenji in GO Galaxy. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Strongest Army Ogre Gouenji_and_Yuuka_IEmovie_HQ.png|Gouenji seeing the fake Yuuka... Gouenji_breaking_the_illusion_IEMovie_HQ.png|which he knew was a fake. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Gouenji's_debut_appearance_HQ.png|Gouenji's debut Gouenji_as_Ishido_GO_Movie.png|Ishido speaking as the Holy Emperor for Fifth Sector IshidoShuujiGOMovie.png|Ishido smiling at Endou's appearance KibayamawithIshido.PNG|Ishido and Kibayama Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Gouenji's_hair_gel_InaDan_HQ.png|Gouenji's hair gel. Gouenji_spiking_his_hair_InaDan_HQ.png|Gouenji spiking his hair. Gouenji_and_Endou_InaDan_HQ.png|Gouenji with Endou. Gouenji_in_Inazuma_Legend_Japan_HQ.png|Gouenji in Inazuma Legend Japan. Gouenji_and_Fubuki_InaDan_HQ.png|Gouenji and Fubuki in the Crossover Movie Inazuma Break InaDan HQ 6.png|Gouenji about to use Inazuma Break. Kidou,_Endou_and_Gouenji.png|Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou! Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven 1 Gouenji_artwork_first_game.png|Gouenji's artwork from the first game. Inazuma Eleven 2 Gouenji_Raimon_artwork.png|Gouenji's Raimon artwork. Inazuma Eleven 3 Gouenji_IJ_IE3_artwork.png|Gouenji's Inazuma Japan artwork. Gouenji_using_a_hissatsu_IE3_artwork.png|Gouenji using a hissatsu. Inazuma Eleven GO GouenjiVsIkarashi.PNG|Gouenji Vs. Senguuji in the GO game. Ishido's_debut_Game.png|Ishido's debut. Gouenji_acting_as_Ishido_GO_game~.png|Gouenji acting as Ishido Shuuji. Ishido_taking_the_ball_GO_game.png|Ishido taking the ball and... Ishido_using_a_shoot_GO_game.png|shooting at a thief (with what looks like Fire Tornado). Ishido_holding_the_soccer_ball.png|Ishido holing the ball that means a lot to Tenma... Tenma_remembering_who_Ishido_really_is_GO_game.png|in which Tenma then remembers who he is. Misc. Gouenji in Kidokawa Seishuu uniform.png|Gouenji in the Kidokawa Seishuu uniform. 402164 194886347273734 100002571090059 376249 1960717140 n.jpg|Gouenji in the manga. Enma_Gazard_used_by_Gouenji_Shuuya_(Manga).png|Gouenji using Enma Gazard in the manga. Gouenji's adult designs from the Galaxy preorder DVD.png|Gouenji's adult designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. TCG Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 4dan Raimei IG-10-013.PNG|IG-10-013 IG-10-014.PNG|IG-10-014 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 IG-13-008.PNG|IG-13-008 IG-13-071.PNG|IG-13-071 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Sekai Ni Habatake!! Shinsei Inazuma Japan! IG-14-077.PNG|IG-14-077 IG-14-087.PNG|IG-14-087 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-025.PNG|IG-17-025 Misc. GouenjiKidokawaTCG.png GouenjiRaimonBtcg.jpg Gouenji TCG 2.jpg Gouenji Shuuya.jpg Gouenji TCG.jpg Gouenji_and_Yuuka_TCG.jpg|Gouenji with Yuuka Gouenji_in_Inazuma_Japan_B_TCG.jpg|Gouenji in Inazuma Japan Gouenji_in_Inazuma_Japan_B_(2)_TCG.jpg|Gouenji Inazuma Japan B (2) Ishido_in_TCG.jpg|Ishido Shuuji Ishido Shuuji TCG.png|Ishido Shuuji 2 IG-12-015.PNG|IG-12-015